Alien Friendship
by stitchmaster
Summary: This is a story about a blue alien and a boy with a weird watch come together and seek out adventure and stop the evil villains of their worlds apart and to truly be a hero and not a villain this contains no bad words but this is Ben 10 and their might be some weird jokes rated k for all ages.
1. Chapter 1 626

Chapter 1 prisoner 626

On a spaceship called Jupiter 901 that is heading for a planet called drag hem that is an earth like planet but is a little bit bigger and has the same mass as Jupiter inside the spaceship are holding cells that have the most vicious experiments of all time one particularly name stitch but now name 626 as for his prisoner code name

Stitch: i been in cell for a long time and I don't know how I got here in the first place all I remember is fighting Ganto and Hamsterveil and next thing i know it i'm in alien handcuffs lilo tired to do something but it was to late I was a prisoner on this ship i think it is called the Jupiter 901 and i don't know where we are going but all i know it can't be good.

Guard 1: Hay you stop scratching the walls that wall is very dangerous and can make hole in the ship and it would suck you throw so if i was you knock it off!.

Stitch: sorry it just that i don't know why i'm a prisoner on this ship.

Guard 1: you been convicted for a very bad crime and have sensitive to super max prison on the planet drag hem.

Stitch: but what I did to get to this place and what crime did I convicted i was fighting bad guys. and that was all.

Guard 2: is there a problem here because it looks like you are mad at the guard 626.

Stitch: that not my name it's stitch not 626 that was my code name from Jumba's lab.

Guard 1: you know Jumba he was one of the most smart's evil geniuses in the universe but was convicted of creating aliens experiments and you must be one of them am I right about that.

Stitch: yes but?

Guard 2: then that make you more like a prisoner if you were created by him and you were program for destruction right.

Stitch: yes?

* * *

But the guard were about to say something when the red alarms when off and started to flash the guard that was talking to experiment 626 left to see what was going on and stitch got worried and was going to say something but got electrocuted and knock out the guard when after the guard 1 to see what was going on to on the computer it read super mega worm hole coming fast danger get out well you still can.

Captain: what on earth is going on here first i'm in the shower cleaning myself and the next I hear people screaming their heads off.

Guard 1: well the computer said that there is a super mega worm hole coming his way to the ship and we can't stop it or steer the ship from it.

Captain: then tried to make some effort on getting all the experiments in there sleeping pods

That's a Older!.

But the ship was to late worm hole had sucked them throw and the ships wing were ripped off and out of the wormhole there was earth and they were crashing down very fast

Captain: may day our ship is crashing on a different planet if anyone can help us please do it NOW!

* * *

On the ground of this world lad a boy at a elementary school that was doing a test on math this boy was named Ben Tennyson and he was not an ordinary boy he had powers from his weird watch that was green.

Ben: man this stinks i wish i could go gray matter and do this quicker but I can't because the watch is red oh man.

Cash: looks like Ben has no power right now let bully him right now

Ben: if i were you right now i back off yes my watch need to charge but when it green it will be your turn that will be bully cash!.

Teacher Parker: is there a problem Ben and cash it looks like you going to fight in my classroom.

Ben: no Mrs Parker there isn't a fight going on it's just cash how's giving me a bad time when I'm trying to work on my math test.

Parker: cash can i have a word with you after class

Cash: yes Mrs Parker's/you are dead meat after school Tennyson

Ben: I'm looking for it to beating you cash as well.

But that would have to wait because Ben need to finish this math test he was on his last question when he saw a crashing spaceship in the corner of his eye landing in the middle of the forest.

Ben: I will deal with that later and see what crash but for now let go hero on this stupid test oh man this is going to take forever and that thing crash in the forest what could it be and could it be dangerous i don't know but what ever it is it's going to be challenge to get by but i'm a hero so what you are your GOING DOWN!.

* * *

Hello if you like that chapter tell me what you think give me some feedback on this story and if you like it or not my name stitch master i'm new to this but I hope you can see my work come to progress and how i love doing this as a friend would so I hope you can tell me if you want a second chapter to my fan fiction crossover of Ben 10 and lilo and stitch.


	2. chapter 2 new enemy

Chapter 2 new enemy

After school Ben when to see if cash was outside but to this eye he was nowhere so he looked round for him but could not find him.

Ben: well ok then cash to scared that i'm going to go forearm on your but to the flagpole because I was really looking forward to beating you up in a fight but i guess your not here then I will go to see something else.

Ben look one more time for cash but he was gone from the school but then signed he looked at his watch he preset the little green button and the watch made a noise and the big button came up to Ben's hand to turn the dial ring to the one icon that he was going to go and the rise his arm up and slam it down well he said.

Ben: IT HERO TIME!

* * *

Stitch: what happen am i dead that was some crash i feel very weird and mad all of sudden MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!.

Stitch laugh that all the guard bodies were unconscious but that didn't stop him from making his escape as he lifted the metal door off his prison cell and when to see if the other experiments were fine.

Stitch: this is so weird i'm still in my 626 prisoner suit i got to get his off and destroy this stupid spaceship that i was on FOREVER! and maybe find a new evil suit to use if only I knew where I was going because I feel lost in weird crash prisoner spaceship.

* * *

XLR8: whoa that big crash ship i hope that is survivors in there because their isn't this would be a waste of my hero time.

XLR8 when to fast in the ship and made a few holes in metal of the crashed ship then he when to all the rooms that the guards would be at but did not find a trace of them he was going to leave when sees a room that looks like there is power in there.

XLR8: i wonder what is in that room It could give me a map of this place and see what it was called for some i guess reason.

XLR8 when to that room that a light in there and what he found was a laser thing on the ceiling and a machine that looks like it needs power so XLR8 goes to the large battery and use his speed to make the battery work and turn the room on.

XLR8: that's was pretty hard to make enough speed power for that stupid battery well got to go.

XLR8 was going to go when the watch icon started beeping and flashing red a white and noise and from the red flash that when away it was now Ben that standing in that room that he just made turn on and he was mad.

Ben: oh man stupid watch now how am i going get out of here.

Ben was going to leave the room when the laser turn on and started to scan Ben's watch that made Ben get the heck out of that room and when Ben left a blue watch was now on the ground and had the same hourglass shape and a number on it the read 626.

* * *

Stitch was going to room to room but could not find where he was at then he saw a boy running towards a door and stop to look the other way saw a blue weird alien that was in a space suit.

Stitch: oh man can he see me i have to hide and throw something at him so i can escape.

Ben: I know what I saw so whatever you are come and put your hands in the air and let me talk to you i don't know what you are but i need you to come out a show what you look like.

Stitch: ok ok ok here i am this is what I look like please don't hurt me.

Ben: I'm not going to hurt you i just want to know who you are that all and besides I don't have a weapon with me ok.

Stitch: that's ok because you might need one meega nala kweesta!.

Ben: I don't know what you said but if you want to fight then bring it ON!

Stitch lifted the metal floor and wave it like a hill that Ben had to jump it but got knocked back to the wall and broke a fuel tank that started to leak oil Ben doged the plasma blast from 626's blasters and then his shirt got oil all over him and he stood up and looked at his watch as it was now green.

Ben: ok you waste up my awesome shirt and got my clothes all wet on sticky now IT'S PAYBACK TIME!

Stitch: oh i'm sorry your clothes got oil on them let me fix that right now.

Ben turn dial ring to heat blast and slam it down and in the green glow Ben started to get rocks all over him and up to his eye that turn from green to yellow light fire eye's and his body turns into fire rock body and to pose as the green glow when away 626 saw that the boy was not there anymore but now this weird fire rock guy.

* * *

Heat Blast: let turn up the heat in here!

Stitch: are you crazy right now their oil all over the place and you think it's a good idea to heat up the place it's going to explode

Heat Blast: that's the idea so long weird alien thing i hope it was cool that you rewind my best shirt have pleasant dreams

Heat blast looked at the oil and put a tiny spark of fire to ignite and run to get the heck out the ship 626 tried to follow the heat dude out but got trapped in some metal pipes and yell for help

Stitch: heat guy please help me i stuck i can't get out of here please help I won't be bad it's just i was program to destroy stuff please help me

Stitch was going to give up when the heat guy came a pick up him from the pipes that fall on him and then sat 626 down on the floor stitch looked at the heat dude and said this

Stitch: thank you whoever you are

Heat Blast: your welcome my name is heat blast now would you like to get out of here and not burn alive because this ship is going to blow in next couple seconds

Stitch: sure but what is that thing on ground it looks like a watch can i go and pick it up and then we can get out of here ok meega

Heat Blast: sure but please hurry we don't have time before the ship explodes

Stitch goes to the watch looks at it and tried to pick i up but instead it grab on 626 right arm and stuck on the pretty good he tried to get it off him but could not do it was on there forever heat blast took the weird alien out the ship and got as far away as he could from the blast range

KAY BOOM BANG BANG BOOM!

* * *

Stitch was unconscious from the way back from the ship when he opened his eyes he said the kid looking at him and said this

Ben: my name is Ben Tennyson and yours is

Stitch: my name is stitch code name 626

* * *

Thank you for the people that are still giving me back feedback on these chapters and I would

Like if someone would give an idea for the next chapter and thank you again for you reviews for this fan fiction that I made for Ben 10 and lilo and stitch I hope you like this one made by stitch master. Rated k for all ages.


	3. chapter 3 backstories on friendship

Chapter 3 backstories on friendship

His is after the second chapter when Ben rescued stitch from the crash ship and now stitch has a watch same as Ben's but is blue will that mean that he has a new alien or the same aliens as Ben has in this watch let see what happen in this exciting and mystery chapter begins.

* * *

Stitch: so Ben what do we do now scent you save me from the blow up ship and where do we go from here and with this weird watch on me now i don't know what to do with it can i transform like you can or is weird watch going to be on me forever.

Ben: stitch just calm down okay we will get out of here you and that watch but first thing is to know where you came from can you tell me then wants i know where you came from I can then tell you my back story of how i got his watch then i will show you how to use it okay

Stitch: okay I don't know that much about where I came from I will tell who I was with her name was Lilo and she was my ohana an nani, Jumba jookiba, Pleakley i live with them on Hawaii and it was a great life and I couldn't be happier in my alien life but it all ended when I was fighting Captain Gantu and boss hamsterviel i got done fighting them it when zero in a matter of seconds I was in prisoner alien handcuffs and scent on to a prisoner spaceship headed for planet drag hem but when getting closer to the planet a wormhole came out now and took us with it and out of that hole was earth and then i grab on to my cell floor as the ship crash to earth surface all i could do was to brace for impact and how I found you in that ship so that's my story so what is your story Ben

Ben: well that a story my is a little like your story but a little bit different and starts like this i was your own personal boy with no powers but heart and stupidity and a little bit of a show off of being a hero i was going on vacation with my grandpa max and cousin Gwen that i did not like but i still love her all the same and even if we do fight a lot we both care about each other and it was then i new stuff would change forever i was walking down a path in the woods when i saw a shooting star but then change Direction and it was crashing next to me i run and jump out of the way and to walk that crash all i said was looks to a satellite or something the ground of where I was standing given in and I fall in to the crater when i got back up I saw the thing open up and a green glow came from it and i said a watch what's a watch doing in outer space i when to see if i could pick it up but the watch came to life and jump and to my left arm and stuck on there pretty good at first it freak me out as a kid but then i got use to the thing and later it was called the Omnitrix.

* * *

Stitch: that a story for sure but that doesn't help me about this watch i have on my right arm is it going to put me to sleep or make a sandwich.

Ben: okay no just let me show how to use it to get us out of this forest and meet my family from the other side okay just press that small blue button and then I will show what to do next okay

Stitch thought about it and trust's Ben to do that he press the small button and the hourglass turn its shape to a diamond and an icon popped up and that not only what happened the watch started to make the same sound like Ben's watch did and the big button came up stitch got scared and freak out about this

Stitch: Ben now what do i do from here

Ben: don't worry do you see a dial ring on the top of the watch

Stitch: yes but how do i use it

Ben: turn it to icon that looks like this one

Ben draw a picture of what icon stitch had to turn it to it looked to be a guy made out of Crystal and big in mass stitch turn the ring and the icon change to a different icon and to another icon until he found the icon that Ben wanted him to find and Ben said this

Ben: now slam it down it not going to hurt you

Stitch got scared but then looked at the watch and said

Stitch IT HERO TIME I GUESS!

In the blue light stitch body got bigger and crystal started to change him into a new alien and then scream of what he had just become as the glow when a way Ben saw no blue alien anymore now a blue crystal alien standing there and look at himself

* * *

Diamond head: what happen to me where my fluffy body and big ears at and why do i have crystal hand Ben can you tell me what you did to me i don't like this one little bit

Ben: stitch don't worry i have this all under control okay so what you have turned into is an alien that is called diamond head he is a powerful alien of mine so how you are probably wondering why I made you do that you will see

Diamond head didn't like what Ben said there but understand to the fullest of what to do Ben had stitch to make sharp crystals from this hand that they change and split a tree in half as they made their way to the end of the forest stitch's watch icon started beeping and flashing red and white until diamond head was in the weird red glow in that light the crystals started to come off and back to stitch's regulated old self again

* * *

Stitch: that was weird but cool so now what do we do Ben

Ben looked round for an RV to get inside when he saw the rust bucket waiting for Ben to get into stitch got scared at this weird thing but Ben said this to stitch

Ben: you will find these are my family and i think they would love to meet someone like you and I will help you find Lilo and your ohana and not to be rude but what does ohana mean

Stitch: ohana mean family family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten so now you know

Ben: then your my ohana to stitch so let's have action alien but kicking adventure summer vacation okay with me are you ready stitch to become a true hero

Stitch: yes IT HERO TIME!

Ben: IT HERO TIME!

As both Ben and stitch when in to the RV the adventure was just starting

* * *

I hope you like this chapter it means a lot about me that people still like me doing this for a living and to make this up to you what do you want for chapter 4 to be like this chapter might seem like the end but no it's just about to begin oh if you would like it if i put them in other cartoon world just to make it more interesting and the same old bell wood or fighting Vilgax all the time like how to train your dragon or Skylander Academy or may be grim adventures of billy and Mandy you tell me in the reviews on this and give me some good feedback on this because I work hard on this okay i will see you on the next chapter rated k for all ages goodbye for now made by stitch master.


End file.
